


Sounds Like a Melody

by Ditta86



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: College AU, Definitely OOC, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, everyone is ooc i guess, god himself will come down to stop me, not finished, silence canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditta86/pseuds/Ditta86
Summary: The ringing of your laughter, it sounds like a melodyTo once forbidden places we'll go for a while-forbidden as in, forbidden ships we'll sail for a while-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning to use AO3, but don't you worry, badly edited is not the worst of your problems here. HUGE THANKS to LA of the Sea of Stars server for the College AU setting, but this poor soul ain't responsible for this ship or the overall poor quality of this piece of work.

Though she’d be late, Zone’s message seemed quite interesting. “A positive development on our research”, he had sent, which made her smile a bit. Zone was definitely the sort of person she wouldn’t have approached if not for their peculiar meeting and interests. She had actually dreaded the fact he was in the same club as her, the college broadcasting club, and that he was the main technician.

And indeed the man could be a total fucking asshole, but no one had ever come with a tech problem to Zone that he couldn’t solve, even if it had nothing to do with the clubs equipment, which were top notch thanks almost exclusively to his efforts. It was an icy sort of generosity she wasn’t sure it was coming from a nice place deep in his heart. Besides that, he had surprised her by a seemingly genuine interest on her ideas of expanding their broadcasting services to the communities outside the campus. While at first Maya believed he was in for the challenge, she found herself expending more than one night exchanging long, thoughtful texts with him on ideas for programs, what they could offer, government, community… Sometimes she even believed to be talking to a drier, more cynical Harlock. And this bothered her more than she’d like to admit.

A lot had been bothering her lately about their closeness, by the way, but she decided to brush it aside for now. Better not to dwell on it while alone in a dimly lit room with him.

-Zone?

She pulled the door, finding him hunching over wires and circuits at the end of the room. He looked over his glasses, staring for a bit before welcoming her.

-Hey, Maya.

She closed the door behind her, pulling a chair and sitting across the table, eyeing his intricate work. Even deep into a mess of wires, Zone kept it surprisingly orderly. “Methodical like a serial killer”, Tochiro had said one day, and Zone somehow took offense. Of course. He reached for his tool case, grabbing adorably small pliers, pulling cables and untangling them. The man had precise movements, and quite frankly an entrancing method of working, which fascinated Maya. She always had loved to watch people fixing or making things, and Zone’s graceful ways added to the appeal. “And his hands”, she thought, “He got… fine looking hands”.

She only realized her awkward position after he stopped working and started staring at her. He had a frightening stare, to say at least.

-Oh, mmm… Well, I’m here- she gave a half smile- Share the good news!

-You’re looking at it. When I’m done, this board will be our first step towards a broader reach, better and safer transmissions.

-Safer?

-You know… some authorities inside this great institution might not like what you have to say.

-Zone! I’m not planning to start a rebel underground radio!- she shakes her head, amused- Besides, I have checked with the “authorities” in this “great institution”. It’s all legal.

-Just making sure, Maya.

They smile at each other.

He takes out his glasses, rubbing his eyes. She feels a tinge of guilt. Of course overworking seems to be not only his habit, but a choice... But this is ultimately their project, and she has been lacking. A hectic turn in her classes, shift changes at her part time job, mother… She had barely time and energy to keep herself going.  
Still…

Well, maybe this was why he asked her to come instead of just texting the news. It was a polite call out, though polite and Zone in the same sentence did not agree, unless in a negative way.

-Sorry, Zone. It’ll be better next week, I promise. I’ll be finished with my goddamned essays and-

-I know, Maya. Don’t worry, I work better alone anyways, and don’t need much of your input right now-

-Oh, wow Zone. Really?

\- -though I miss your… presence.

She crossed her arms, frowning at his attempts to soften the blows of his words.

-Listen, I’m not one of your imaginary enemies, Zone. I’m your partner in this. This is our project. I have listened to your opinions, and hoped you’d taken mine seriously. I’m not a technical expert like you, but this is my passion as well.

-You misunderstand me, Maya. Also, imaginary enemies?

He was prepared and fired up to start whatever argument in defense of his antagonistic views when she cut him short.

-I truly appreciate your work, Zone. And believe me, I appreciate you, despite all your venom. Anyway, I must go now- she checked her watch- I’m running late already, and you should go take some rest.

The disarmed Zone was a rare sight, though it didn’t last long. He was always one quick bastard.

-I see. Sorry to drag you here on your special night.

-You didn’t drag me… Wait, how do you know?

The disarmed Maya was a rare sight, one he would throughoutly enjoy. Zone smirked, reaching for something under the table. A square box that seemed quite heavy, as he huffed to put it on the table.

-I honestly didn’t plan for any of this conversation to happen, I just meant to surprise you with this.

He carefully opened the box to reveal an old fashioned, analogic amateur radio. It was nearly identical to the one she talked about purchasing… a month ago, maybe?... when she had some spare money. Little wonders.

-I didn’t buy it, I built it. Its totally functional.

She carefully touched the little antennas of the transmitter, feeling a small rush at the tip of her fingers.

-I doubt you didn’t really plan any of this- she sighed- But, thank you. Really. I… I can’t take it with me right now, but-

-Of course. I’ll keep it safe for you.

He fidgeted with the buttons, turning it on and turning a yellow light in the panels. He turned one dial slowly, and in a somewhat affectionate manner, he got closer to it, listening intently for any sign. Maya ignored the little voice at the back of her had rushing her to get out of there, and let her geekiness take over, hunching over the radio as well, turning the other dial. Sooner than later they were rewarded with an appropriate tune from the 70s, a wishful love song in spectacular clarity.

Zone gave her a genuine smile, and she couldn’t help but return it. The moment was broken though when a distinguished, soft fragrance knocked the realization into her that she was close enough to smell his perfume and acknowledge that Feydar Zone used the same brand as Maetel did. Would’ve been hilarious to know, if not for the fact they were alone in a dimly lit room, listening to a romantic melody coming from the radio he built for her, for a birthday Maya mentioned in passing months ago.

Even if he had planned this all along, it still demanded emotional effort, which was a breakthrough for him, and she couldn’t really muster up the energy to be mad at this entrapment a la Zone. Or maybe she was just too confused, too caught up in her own ideas of him…

-Maya?

-Is this… Dolce and Gabanna Light Blue?

She hoped her commentary would throw him off, and the whole moment as well.

-Yes- but he kept on- Do you like it?

Yes, I do. And it even suits you, but by God how can I say it?

-My friend wears it. Its… good.

-I think yours to be more than pleasant, though its certainly stronger- he reaches for a strand of her hair- Like you.

-Zone….

His hand goes for the back of her head, and Maya’s body sends her rationale for a walk while Zone gives her several pecks through her jaw to her lips. They are standing straight now as he goes for the neck, soft as his perfume and the finishing notes of the song on her radio.  
And her radio saved the day by tuning out, discreetly sending a desperate SOS to her dignity. It also turned him away from her neck, giving her the chance to pull away from the embrace.

-Damn it-he muttered- Wait a bit, I’ll just-

-No, Zone. I have to go now. This… this has gone too far.

-What you mean?

-Everyone is waiting- she checked her watch- Oh God!

She opened her purse, right when the glow of her phone indicated that someone was calling. She turned her back to Zone, picking it up. He grabbed her shoulder.

-Now, Maya, let us be reasonable…

-Hello, Harlock?

Zone immediately let go of her, even before she swatted him away.

-Yes, yes I’m fine! Sorry, I was just… I was just busy with a project! Yes, sure. It’s nothing… nothing serious. I’m going.

She heard the frenetic tapping of fingers against something metallic and soon enough a slow paced voice trying its best to be seductive announced that the Flashback Romance Night of the Express FM 99.9 has only begun.

Not for them.

-I’ll see you next week, Zone.  
She wouldn’t even wait for a reply, it wasn’t worth it, she didn’t want to hear it, and it wouldn’t come anyway. Maya hurried to the door.

Zone sat down again after she left, opening the drawer to his right, picking a special hammer he once used to smash the hand of a wannabe robber, and without a second thought laid it down on the radio. The distorted noises it produced almost sounded like cries. Zone didn’t particularly care right now, as he hit it again and again until it barely resembled its original form. It sparked, wheezed, screeched and finally died, then he threw it out of his sights.

-Birds of a feather flock together- he mused after catching his breath, cleaning the hammer and putting it down.

He needed a smoke.

Methodically as always he rose, closing his tool case, putting in his bag, covering the nearly finished circuit and picking up the former radio. He’d throw it in the river behind his block, and nature wouldn’t die because of it. He’d seen much worse being disposed there. If Maya asked for it, well… He couldn’t take it home, so he left it there. Someone must have taken it. Why would they? Damn if I know, Maya. If you cared so much for him, why didn’t you take him home?

I should’ve been the one most offended, for all the work I put into.

To anyone that might pass by, he was just a bored young man mindlessly gazing at the rushing waters. In truth, he was watching the remains of the radio floating up and down the current while he enjoyed a pack of cigarettes. As it passed down the bridge, he declared it lost to him forever, none of his business anymore, and he crushed his fading cig under his shoe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just keeps going folks! Thanks for the brave and kind souls that left kudos! I'm not responsible for therapy charges though. Harlock, Emeraldas, Maetel and Tochiro show up this time, but it won't get better.

He kicked off the sheets before the alarm rang, cursing his very existence, grabbing his glasses and almost tripping over the sleeping cat at the feet of his bed.

-Goddamn you, Dunba!

The cat barely opened his eyes to acknowledge Zone’s existence, and went back to his dull, dreamless sleep. Good for him. He didn’t smash a week of work in a fit of thoughtless rage, and now not only his reputation as a technician was almost ruined, but Maya would know of the power she held over him.

-Fuck you, fuck you- he grunted while passing by the bathroom mirror.

He opened the small, improvised workshop they had put up together. He had to buy a couple of parts by Monday morning, first client of the hardware store, but he would do whatever he could right now. To make a week’s work in one and a half day, as Maya said she’d show up.

-Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He looked for the blueprints of the original radio, pleased to find at least that the low lives and scumbags that shared the building with him didn’t steal that as well. Thank God he didn’t keep his hammer there, or he’d have to throw a body instead of a radio down the river. Not that he’d mind. 

-Focus, Zone- he took a deep breath, holding the blueprint against his forehead- Focus on what matters right now.

 

Most days she would be the first to excuse herself from their weekly meetings at a cozy little pub in the back alleys of downtown, but not only had she arrived outrageously late to this one very special meeting, she had realized that being alone with her thoughts wouldn’t be a good idea right now.  
She likes to think she did well by pulling the radio project excuse, and the overall chaotic script her life had been following gave her enough of an alibi, but Emeralda’s deepening frown the more she talked made her stare at the table towards the end of the tale. If Maetel perceived something, she kept to herself for the time being, and nodded understandingly like Harlock and Tochiro.

-We were just worried that you hadn’t answered our calls or messages! A beautiful woman such as you, Lady Maya, in this cold, cold town!- Tochiro opened a smile, patting her hand softly.

Everyone laughed, even Emeraldas.

-Tochiro’s right in his own way. You should have given us a call, I- Harlock cleared his throat- We are here for you, you know.

He drank up faster, focusing on his pint. Maya felt a bit warmer noticing how he had avoided her eyes.

-You are overworked, Maya- Maetel intervened, for Harlock’s relief, taking the attention from him- At least on your birthday, you should take a break. I’m sure the radio club wouldn’t fall apart if you took one day out.

-No, no, but it is my project. I barely showed up these last weeks-

-Well, the timing of those projects of yours are always the worst- Emeraldas finally spoke up- Right today? Who was there at this hour anyway?

Maya sipped some beer to buy herself some time, complained mindlessly about the bitterness -which didn’t make much sense, because she had been drinking there almost religiously—and tried, like a fool, to be believable.

-Oh, some people.

-I see.

Even Maetel turned to her with a “that was the best you could come up with?” look.

-She’s here now, though, and its all that matters!- Tochiro waved his arms- Harlock, get the wine!

-Wine?

She observed as he walked towards the bartender, being given a sumptuous looking dark red bottle and five glasses. As he turned, he raised the goods victoriously, and almost let them slip after tripping over God knows what. Maetel put her hand over her chest.

-Harlock!

-Sit down, lady Mara! Its your birthday and those are your gifts! Hahaha, Harlock just likes to put on a bit of a performance!

Tochiro poked his friend after he had safely deposited the wine and the glasses on the table.

-Oh, guys you really didn’t need to! This looks expensive!

-We all gave a little, but Harlock picked it. He said he knew just what you’d like- Emeraldas winked at him.

-Well, Maya is so… - she never saw the slight pinch Tochiro gave him under the table- well, so sophisticated. And she has been working so hard… Just beers wouldn’t be enough, right? It’s a very special occasion!

Before anyone else could put him into another pit, Harlock opened the Chilean wine, of the 1978 harvest, and poured with expertise. When all were served, they raised their glasses.

-For our comrade Maya!- her friends cheered.

As she drank, Maya reached for Harlock’s hand and gently grasped it in a gesture of appreciation. To her surprise, he carefully curved his fingers around hers. None of them saw the three others at the table watching enthusiastically.

 

Confusing as the night began, it all seemed to be ending quite well. Emeraldas softened up after a couple more drinks -though she knew that tomorrow she’d certainly have to tell the truth- and was now being entertained with Maetel by one of many anecdotes Tochiro was retelling. Maya and Harlock were walking a bit behind, just commenting on the small things of life.

She held the bottle against her chest, losing herself on the thought that this was the second special gift she received today and how different it felt from the first one.

-… AND BOOM! HE WAS SO MAD!- Tochiro’s clapping brought her back.

-Tsk! Tochiro, quiet it down!- but Harlock seemed to be enjoying it as well.

-Harlock! Harlock! You should’ve been there! I never seen a man destroy something so fast as Zone did that poor panel!

Her grasp on the bottle tightened.

-He should never be allowed anywhere near that class… or that college for that matter- Emeralda rolled her eyes, and they briefly stopped at Maya.

-Ah, but he is one of the best engineers I have ever seen, my dear! Isn’t that right, Harlock?

-If he could accept once in his life that he can be wrong, I’d be more inclined to agree.

-Well, he can be difficult, but he has helped us a lot- the words left her lips before she could think through.

She felt every single surprised look on her.

-You know Feydar Zone?

-Yes, he’s on your Radio Club, isn’t he?- Maetel piped in, looking amused. After some beers -and some wine- Maetel was always up for a little dramatics.

-He’s our technician for now.

-I think Emeraldas told me of the community radio! I told her you can count on me!

-Oh, yes, but he was… well, already working on it. And you’re always so busy too, Tochiro. I didn’t want to impose.

-Never, Lady Maya. But believe me or not, you’re in good hands. Just pray it all goes his way!- he giggled, turning back to the sisters.

Her remind went straight back to the radio she left behind, making her stop on her tracks.

-Maya?

-I just forgot something.

-Back at the bar? We can go there.

-No- she sighed- I’m afraid I can’t get it back anymore.

-What? What do you mean?

She shook her head, starting to walk again.

-I just hope I’m wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend flew past her, and technically she had finished her essay in time, but the conclusion looked like the product of a bunch of kids throwing things inside a powerful blender. Not even Maya made total sense of what Maya wrote, so she hoped the professor would be aligned on a higher frequency to understand. For finishing touches, she had her mother sending a long text explaining a + b why she should do better in her life instead of pursuing professional dead ends. What mother truly meant was “Why did you pick a career that I can’t brag to my old country club friends about?”. But Maya could not afford to give her the satisfaction of an argument. Not now. So she took the low way, texted a simple “I’m busy, mom. Talk later”, and let her phone explode in unread messages. She’d take her victories whenever she could. 

Emeraldas tried to argue the truth out of her, though Maya kept her story. She didn’t really gave any compromising names or positions.

-I know Zone was there, and I know you two been chatting up and down.

-How would you know that? Have you been spying on me?

-I’m just saying, Maya, that you can do so much better!

-And I’m just saying, Emeraldas, that you’re starting to sound like our mothers!

-What did you say?!

At that moment Maetel put her passion fruit tea aside and sprung into her role as the mediator. 

-Come on, gals. Come on. We’re all stressed out.

-Stressed out? _You?_

It was there that Emeraldas’s attention went back to her sister, who gave Maya an okay sign with her hand that she could leave. She silently excused herself to her room. Thankfully by Sunday night Maya had the clarity to send an apology to Emeraldas, and Emeraldas answered by going to her room, and they hugged it out after Maetel was also called in. 

Monday morning found her as if she were a deer fear struck in the middle of the road, bathed by the lights of an incoming truck. She left her essay on the pile by the professors desk, extending her palms over it and eliciting a hearty chuckle out of her colleagues. In between her early classes, a message arrived that made her stomach free fall as she saw the name flashing on the screen. She took a deep breath before opening it.

_Your gift is under my table. Take if you want it. I won’t be going today. See you. Maybe._

So he had kept it… “Just pray everything goes his way”, Tochiro had said… So had all went his way? Or maybe Zone wasn’t the loose canon everyone claimed him to be? And his wording was dry, so maybe he wasn’t that satisfied. Still, the fact he didn’t display his famed temper… Maya looked at the reflection on the phones cold screen, seeing a clown. Why was she trying to break the Zone Code? Why was she remotely worried about that? She was grateful, but she hadn’t asked for no gift, she hadn’t initiated that… That kiss.

Those kisses.

She didn’t care about Zone like that. 

_Okay. Thank you. See you too. Maybe._

She sent the text, threw her phone back into her bag and tried not to think about it for the next hour or so. Ten minutes later it vibrated -she learned after last Friday not to keep it totally silent-.

**.**

Period? What in the name of God he meant by that? Was a mistake? Or was he just plain fucking with her? Fine then, she would no longer answer anything. Two could play the game, and Zone would find out Maya knew how to give a Siberian shoulder.   
After another turn slaving away at the local newspaper, where sweeping and cleaning the archives was considered a prime internship experience, she made her way to the broadcasting club room to pick up her gift. "Mr. Zone" had sent no messages for the rest of the day, and it somehow made her scrub shelves of the decrepit room even harder. What a jerk. 

When she arrived, to no surprise, there was no one else there. She checked with the security guard to see if anyone at all had showed up.

-Only you now, and that Zone kid, but it was really earlier on. It wasn’t even on my turn yet.

-Oh?

-Big glasses fella? Tall as a corn—

-I-I know who Zone is! Its just that I thought he wouldn’t show up today, that was all. Anyway, thank you mister.

The room seemed untouched when she got in. Even the chairs that they had moved last time were on the same place as they left. She turned on the lamp over Zone’s table and crouched looking for the radio. She found a box brightly wrapped in white. It didn’t weight as much as she thought it would. She even shook it slightly to make sure there was indeed a radio inside… 

Or maybe a bomb.

Maya chuckled. She considered opening it there, but it felt too… too intimate to be opened there in the middle of the broadcasting room. He had took the care to box it again, wrap it with a beautiful white paper -she’d definitely keep it-. Perhaps she was afraid to do it there.

She picked her gift and left. Midway to the dorm, she decided to break the ice with a single

**✓**

While she ran to her room to avoid the girls seeing the box, she did it in vain, as there was no one home. She sat by her little desk, carefully unwrapping, folding the paper and getting to the box. As she opened, she saw that indeed, it was a radio, not a time bomb. She gently took it out, revealing a page taken off a Illumidas Corp. notebook with a yellowed drop of coffee dab smacked in the middle of it.

_The ringing of your laughter haha_   
_Sounds like a melody_   
_-Tighten the dial_   
_-Fix the second control_   
_-Buy more cooper wires_

It was as if she had found out Emeraldas ‘ diary and it had flowers drawn at the corner of the pages with T + E written all over it. Without a shadow of a doubt it was Zone’s handwriting slightly twisted by what she imagined he was trying to fight off with the coffee he was drinking. She put the radio aside, taking the piece of paper and giving it a closer look. On the other side vague silhouettes of radio parts and something that reminded her of cats ears were sketched on. How did this end up there? Was Zone so tired while building her radio that he had forgotten? It could only be so, as she doubted he’d include a dirty senseless annotation on the package as her gift. 

She never knew Zone liked that song. As a matter of fact, she realized she hardly knew much aside Zone’s surface level ideology, his extensive technological knowledge, his snobby curriculum… the fact he wears expensive women perfume and seems proud of it... Maya doesn’t know his birthday, or what he wants for it. What Zone wants?

She reaches for her neck, almost instinctively.

Oh, she also knows his kisses are cold and soft against the skin.

 

Every bone of his body hurts like hell. When he accepted Dr. Krueger’s -what a name- proposition to participate in the Illumidas Corp initiative for “young, bright minds” he believed he would go as a one of those bright minds, not another pair of arms and legs to carry tools and pieces all day. He also believed he’d be the only one of his class… At least Tochiro had been subjected to the labor as well, though the fucker was rarely not smiling, and soon had made friends with the lower mechanics.

-And they say us honor roll students don’t know how to work out eh, Zone?

Tochiro cheerfully slapped his lower back. Zone felt like crushing that potato shaped annoyance under a jet wheel. 

And it was a two month long trial.   
Being paid virtually nothing but experience and acknowledgement.

-It will put you ahead basically any other competitor when you join the market, Zone, to have been invited and having participated in our program.

He’d love to know how he was going to pay for his expenses and Dunba’s food with experience, acknowledgement and a stellar curriculum.   
Damn it all, tomorrow was another day and he’d have to gather all his strength. He was about to let Dunba’s content purring against his chest lull him into a dreamless sleep when his phone lightened up and vibrated right on his face. He had forgotten to put it on the nightstand. He could let it slide… No matter who was, it wasn’t more important than his sleep…   
Then he remembered that Maya had picked up the gift.

Zone sighed and reached for the phone, seeing that it was indeed her.

_To once forbidden places_   
_We’ll go for a while_   
_It works perfectly, thank you_   
_See you_

He grins. It had worked perfectly indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

He was under the Illumidas whip until the very last day of November, which meant he had to ditch the broadcast club completely, having time only to do focus on his classes projects and his semi internship. More than once he woke up over his table, almost ruining a meticulously put together miniature of a plane’s turbo engines or slobbering over a book that cost more than any of his organs. Zone was sure that if someone were to split his arms open, more coffee and energy drinks would flow than blood. And hell, sometimes he wished someone did split him up… Going back to the hag wasn’t an option, nor changing courses -not that he wanted to-, so dying was the only option left if he meant to give up. At least he’d have to live on just until the tenth of December, just to hear that he was chosen over Tochiro. 

Then he could go in peace.

_To all interns of the Illumidas Corp “Young Lights” Program,_   
_Any decisions and results pertaining to the Internship will only be disclosed after the Holidays, with specific date to be informed very soon._   
_Until then,_

_Happy Holidays!_

_From the Internship Department of the Illumidas Corp._

He was staring at the message as if it was supposed to mean something, but his mind couldn’t process it. He had to take off his glasses for a minute, take a deep breath, hold his fist as to not come crashing down at the screen of the college lab computer, instead digging his nails at his palms with enough intent to make them bleed a little. Weren’t two fucking months enough? Couldn’t the supervisors take a moment before their overpriced Christmas break at Aspen or whatever the hell to simply tell him if he was in or not?Wasn’t listening to that vapid buffoon and pretending to be interested in his dull daughter enough?? 

Zone needed a smoke. He looked for a pack inside his coat, and found some Lucky Star still sealed. Damnation, he had five packages still sealed as he barely had time to even enjoy one of his few pleasures. He sat down one of the distant corners of the campus, muttering to himself like a mad man, trying to open the pack with his shaky hands and without getting the blood from his palms everywhere, when someone called out.

-Need some help there?

He turned to whoever had the gall of approaching him at this very moment…

-Well.

-Hello, Zone. Nice to see you too.

-Nice to see you, Maya.

She offered to open the pack, but he refused, pushing it into his coat again.

-I wouldn’t smoke it near you anyway.

-You wouldn’t?

-I know you don’t like it- he hid his hands in his pockets.

Maya sat near him, smiling.

-Aren’t we generous today? What happened? The Christmas spirit?

-Maybe. 

-Back with the cryptic answers.

They sat silent for a moment, which Zone used to think back on their last messages and the information they had traded. Anything useful to break the ice...

-I was a bit worried, to be honest- she was helpful enough to start.

-Worried? About what?

-You, obviously- she rolled her eyes- You didn’t really answer me a week ago, and Tochiro opened up to us about how awful the Illumidas internship was… 

-Oh.

He said simply “oh”, but he was hearing several glassy things breaking at the back of his mind. He had indeed forgotten to answer her, told himself to text back later, after he finished the ten page long calculus and ended up never picking his phone for the rest of the night.

-Did you get the results already?

-Of the internship? No- he let out an indignant sigh- Only next year.

-I see… But, you know, most internships go for six months or more. 

-It’s not really just an internship, it’s like a two month long field test. Mind you, the only thing they were giving me was the lunch, which by all means I could have done better... Besides, I had to put any prospective jobs aside for this, though minor things, they would’ve still paid me something. 

He talked long enough, Maya was probably not interested and he wasn’t going to perform his true anger in front of her. 

-I’m… sorry for that. 

-Its not your fault. Forget it. Sorry for not answering, I was indeed busy with finals and dead tired. And sorry for the radio club…

-C’mon Zone. Who do you think I am? You don’t need to apologize for that. We start again in January, if you’re still interested.

They exchange a look, and Zone can’t help but give her a small grin. 

-I sure am.

Her cheeks turn red as he expected, but Maya doesn’t look away or dismiss him. She just giggles, rolling her eyes.

-I… I also wanted to thank you for the radio. Everyone loves it, and they ask me where I bought it.

-If they are willing to pay, give them my number.

She gleefully slapped his shoulder.

-Zone! You wouldn’t mass produce a gift now, would you?

-As long as they paid me enough, I would… and it wouldn’t be identical to yours. That one belongs to you and you only.

It was true, though not for the heartwarming reasons she was probably imagining. He had just been too exhausted, dropped his energy drink all over the goddamned radio's buleprint. But she didn’t need to know that and that he actually had built it over the weekend, while the first one was probably under a current going to some Caribbean beach. He envied that radio right now. 

Nevertheless, his words had an effect on her.

-You know, under all that cynicism and dry humor… under all that terrifying fashion sense… There might hide a sensible man, Mr. Zone.

-Terrible fashion sense?- he scoffed- My college student budget does its best. 

-Well, maybe I’ll give you a gift too. A beautiful Christmas sweater sewn by yours truly.

-You know how to sew?

-Oh, a thing Mr. Zone doesn’t know?- she pretends to be smug for a moment, chuckling a bit after- Yes, mother had an atelier she inherited from my grandmother. She fancied herself a fashionista, but in truth we mostly sew outdated dresses for old ladies going to their kids weddings…

His family was quite the reverse. His grandmother inherited him from his mother, who till this day he had no idea where she had truly gone. But of course bright, smiling, sweet Maya had a beautiful family to speak fondly of. If he stayed long enough, he could almost feel loved. 

-And you? Did your father have a radio shop where you learned to build antiques or he was a flight engineer that inspired you? Maybe your mother was?

He broke into a cold laughter that sounded more like a cough.

-If he does, I’ll never know.

If he was even alive, Zone would never know, nor cared to. He spat to the side, standing before he got too personal for his own liking.

-Zone, so---

-I better go now. I’ll see if the dorm chief has gone through my request yet. See you before the break?

She was visibly embarrassed, taking some time to answer.

-Probably… 

-Alright. Bye, Maya.

He heard her muttered farewell, and if she said another thing, like another pitiful apology, he was glad to not hear it. His anger had turned from the boiling to the more insidious one, the real dangerous kind that even he was afraid of sometimes. Zone reached for his Lucky Strike pack, now opening it with ease. He’d take the “scenic” route to the dormitory. He already knew the answer to the request to stay during Christmas, which made each step away from it more precious. Last time he had volunteered to help with the cleaning and renovation of the buildings, as long as he could stay in his room. It was a hell of a risk to the administration, even if he had volunteered. Imagine the headlines if something had happened to the poor unfortunate student. 

-Sorry, Feydar! Your request was denied- that goofy looking bastard was the only one who ever called him Feydar- The counsellor however told me that if you are needing a place to stay for the break… you know… if you have nowhere else to go… Go talk to her. She knows some shelters around for youths at risk.

He extended his hand as if to touch Zone, give an encouragement pat. Zone stepped back.

-Keep your hands to yourself, or I won’t be the youth at risk here. 

He wouldn’t stay at no damn shelter ever again, he’d rather freeze to death under the bridge. Or spend those weeks with grandma. Honestly the bridge seemed far more welcoming. Dunba was stretched out on his bed as always, spreading his thick grey fur all over the covers, not giving a single damn about Christmas, families, bridges or cold. Little bastard had forgotten all about the streets. He annoyed the cat a bit, provoking him until he was nibbled on his fingers.

-Do you want to meet babushka, Dunba? Do you want to end your dumb little life inside a witch’s cauldron? Turned into a Christmas piroshki?

The cat growled, turning his grey back at Zone. He grinned, sitting at the liberated space, reaching for his phone and looking at one name in his contacts. The longer it ringed, the harder it was to resist the urge to turn off…

-Opa?!

After all those years, the shrew hadn’t realized that if she spoke normally, the person on the other side would hear as well as if they were at her repulsive side.

-Hello, grandma.

 

Maya was supposed to be prepping for their last meeting of the year, where Harlock brought the best whiskey his money could buy and they would all cheer over duck and mashed potatoes. It was the one time, aside birthdays, that she would gladly stay until Miss Masu kicked them out of her pub, but today she didn’t feel compelled to go at all. Her talk with Zone had dampened her mood exponentially, combined with the fact she’d soon be leaving for three weeks stuck with mother, away from Emeraldas, Maetel, Tochiro… Harlock… and well… Zone. No matter how unbearable mother could become, she seemed to be much better than anything waiting for him during the Christmas break back home, and her damn big mouth had to remind him. And now she was on her way to her big celebration with beloved friends… and where was Zone? What was he doing? Did Zone even had friends?

Aside her?

They were friends at this point, that was undeniable. And she didn't knew if she had been a very good one.

_Maya, its his own choice. Zone is insufferable, rude, cold and the entire list of synonyms for unpleasant. Snap out of this!_

She almost jumped at how clear Emeraldas voice came to her, almost as if she were just behind, with her hands on her hips, looking down on her disapprovingly. There was nothing there, however. Just her own conflicted self.

And what could she do? Her inner Emeraldas wasn’t wrong, even Tochiro had showed some sourness towards Zone in the last days of their internship, citing how “just goddamned hard headed delusional” he was… and it was the first time she had ever heard Tochiro truly insult someone. Harlock had chimed in, remembering how the two had once almost exchanged blows behind a bar one time.

-Why??

-It doesn’t matter. He just said things that shouldn’t be said, and granted we were both really drunk but I’d rather just not see him so soon.

She couldn’t imagine whatever the hell Zone said, though she wouldn’t doubt his ability to offend. Even someone like Harlock. Still, they just knew one side of him. For all she had gathered, Zone was someone used to fight for everything he had, he clawed his way into the college and he’d claw his way out. Hurting a few egos was nothing more than collateral damage…

Wait, was she making excuses for someone that had hurt her friends? 

I’m just rationalizing. I’m just seeing both sides.

She looked at the radio, that now played some classical music, a staple of the local station during the evenings. She confessed to Maetel that it had been a gift, not simply a "gift to herself" as she told Emeraldas. In true Maetel fashion, there was no further inquiry, though the woman’s quick chuckle before leaving revealed that she knew. Of course she did. Maya kept the ripped page on her drawer, and had thought about returning it to Zone someday around now, but ended up feeling too intimate to expose it like that. Though it did belong to Zone, it was as if she found a piece of his soul, read it and tried to return. Maybe it was her melodramatic side speaking, but she couldn’t help it. 

_The ringing of your laughter haha_

Was he thinking about someone when he wrote this? Or it was just the song that was playing while he scribbled around? 

_Was he thinking about her?_

Maya laughed to herself. She kept on projecting… Zone could be a more sensitive soul than he let on, but the only one there wasting time associating peoples and songs was her. That was all this amounted to. Waste of time.

 

She called him.   
Busy.  
Maybe he was calling friends. Maybe family. Maybe someone else. Emeraldas announced she was ready, and reminded them the pub was going to be particularly crowded today, and she wasn’t going to miss another second waiting for them.

-Especially you, Maetel! I told you to get your ass ready almost an hour ago!

Maya turned to her mirror, sighing and finishing her make up. By all accounts, she still had at least twenty minutes staring at her foolish self before Maetel could make any progress. Mother always did warn about her propensity to idealisms, conjectures… Daydreams. Could one delusional fool recognize the other? 

She needed to focus on her reality, and her reality were eyelashes needing to be taken care of—

Her phone rang.

-Hello, Zone!

-Maya? What’s wrong?

Indeed, what was wrong for her to call him instead of just traditional texting?

-Nothing, nothing really, I was just thinking… Ahm... Are you going to spend the break here or?

-No, unfortunately not. 

-Sorry to hear that. I can’t, well, offer you somewhere else to go- what was she saying?- I wish I could.

-That’s… That’s alright, Maya. 

She wished to stick the eyelash brush in her mouth. 

-I… I was thinking… You know, they are having an amateur film exhibit at the Megalopolis Theater this weekend. Are you interested?

-In amateur film making? Hardly- she could hear him snicker- But I have nothing better to do.

-Can’t you just simply accept or deny the invitation?- she tried to sound irritated.

A pain in the ass, but never boring.

-Yes, I’d be very interested. 

-Great. See you there Saturday, at seven, by the snacks. You know the Megalopolis?

-Despite the news, I’m not an unculture swine. I look forward to it. Oh, Maya?

-Yes?

-Do I wear the Light Blue or you’d like something else?

Her heart skipped a beat. She heard him laughing.

-See you there.

They rang up on each other. She had to take a tissue and gently pat her forehead.   
What she had set herself up to?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this a date?

Maya felt the same as when she was fourteen and sneaked out to go to a party for the first and last time. A gut wrenching guilt, embarrassment and a rush of excitement, though this time she spared herself the humiliation of jumping through the back window, almost breaking an ankle. No, this time she just dressed in total silence and basically ran to the door, yelling that she was going to meet a friend, and kept running to the bus stop, hoping on the one that seemed to be waiting for her. On the bus she rearranged herself, thanking her lucky stars that there weren’t many people in there.

A real crowd had joined them tonight, with a couple of colleagues she made from their shared cinema and cinematography classes were in front of the Megalopolis, taking pictures in front of the poster of their movies and enthusiastically giving interviews to their own newsletter. Harlock had once jokingly called them a self serving and self consuming circle, and it might have been a bit cruel, but it wasn’t too far from the truth.

Zone definitely wouldn’t wait for her anywhere near that amount of people, so she tried to break through as politely as possible, excusing herself and promising to come back to talk to her colleagues, she’d just have to check on a friend and…

-Maya!- someone grabbed her hand.

She turned, to her surprise, to Zone, who seemed somewhat more comfortable in there than she was. 

-Hey, I thought—

-Come here, I want you to meet someone.

Still firmly holding her hand, he navigated through the maze of people, talking to some there and there and nodding, which Maya could hardly compute. They entered the theater’s main hall, which was also packed, but much less chaotic than outside.

-And you said amateur film making hardly interested you.

-Yeah?

-You know more people here than I do.

-I fix their shit, they ought to at least recognize my presence if they want a discount next time they bring their shitty Nikon’s.

-Have you ever done anything in good heart and good will for someone, Zone?

He stared at her.

-Don’t bring up my radio, I’m starting to believe it had a purpose beyond gift giving.

He grinned, pulling her towards an elegant, tall woman garbed in a beautiful white dress, who was giving an interview to a local news station. She had such beautiful dark hair it seemed to glow a bit purple under the right light. When she was done with the interview, she waved for them.

-Zone, what a surprise!

Maya was sure she was dreaming, the weirdest, funniest thing, that she’d certainly text Zone the next day and wait for his extremely sour response, cause just right now in this wacky dreamland Zone had gently held that woman’s hand and kissed it. She blinked thrice. 

-Maya, this is Amy Nibel. And yes, _the_ Amy Nibel. 

Yes, only in her wildest dreams would Feydar Zone gracefully introduce her to a famous screenwriter, stage producer, revered owner of the very establishment they were in. And they seemed to know each other quite damn well.

-Oh my God, its an honor.

-Your face is quite familiar, my dear. Were you in one of the movies?

-What? Me? I… I may have been recorded… I’m not sure.

-But I am almost sure you were. A beautiful creature such as yourself should be framed for posterity even if once. 

Maya was feeling indeed like a creature, just not a beautiful one. She had vague memories of a shooting at the beginning of the year, but as far as she remembered she was just an extra, used to help cover what wasn’t supposed to be seen on that scene.

-I… I thank you.

-You’ve been causing me some trouble, you know. Zone’s been absent minded these past few months. I think you’re to blame.

-Now, now Miss Nibel. I have told you all about my internship. My gig here, with you, is not my end game. 

-I am quite aware of that- they exchanged telling looks that Maya was doing her best to ignore- Which is a shame, though not unexpected. The industry does need talented young men such as yourself, who are so capable with their hands, so crafty. Isn’t he, Maya?

-I’m sure- Maya piped, wishing for all of this to be over on her next breath.

-So am I. I shall leave you two now to enjoy the night. Please, feel welcomed to my seats upstairs.

For a moment Maya was sure the woman was inviting them for something more scandalous than amateur cinema, and while many of her colleagues would give their lungs to spend a few hours with Miss Nibel on her private cabin, Maya knew that she’d never want to spend a moment alone with Amy Nibel and Feydar Zone, especially on a dark, secluded room. When the woman finally left to mingle with her equally high and mighty peers, she turned to Zone, with barely contained anger.

-You do this on purpose?

-Excuse me?

-Is it funny to you to see me embarrassed? What sort of talk was that?

-Why would you be embarrassed? 

-Stop that!- she pulled his sleeve, trying to direct her anger to anywhere but her voice.

-There is nothing to be embarrassed about, I don’t understand you. You just met a legendary woman, were called beautiful and invited to watch some unbearably pretentious black and white films from her private cabins on her theater. Sorry, what else did you want?

-That’s not it, Zone! Why does it feel like everything you do is calculated? And calculated specifically to entrap me?

-You’re feeling trapped? Enlighten me, considering it was your idea to come here.

Zone’s face was a mixture of irritability and amusement that unsettled her. Their little argument had started to attract some passing attention, and she was sure that Amy Nibel was well aware of their situation. Somehow she just knew.

-I will enlighten you. It was all just a dumb idea. Me being a goddamn fool again. Good night, Zone.

She took a deep breath, turned around, walking away as fast as she could, trying to keep her neutral, polite facade. Zone didn’t call out to her. She avoided her colleagues, whom were too star struck with themselves anyway, and left the theater to a cold, windy night. Maya wasn’t sure she wanted to go back home right now. Maybe walking would be better than taking a bus ride and getting there with that disposition. If she walked, it would give the girls time to go to sleep or decide to go out. Or maybe it was better if she sat by a café for a while. As Maya looked to see if nothing was coming so she could cross the street, Zone showed up around the corner, stopping on his tracks when she laid her eyes on him.

-What are you doing?

-And what was I supposed to do without you, the sole reason I’d even waste my time there?

-Are you sure? Miss Nibel would be delighted to have you at her cabin.

-What is it to you if Amy likes or dislikes my presence?

-It’s not right, Zone. She’s... She’s taking advantage of you!

He chuckled, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

-Believe it or not, I’m old enough to know what I’m doing. And again, its not really your business, isn’t it? Or you demand chastity and purity of your friends?

-That’s not about chastity or purity, Zone, what the hell? It’s about me, your friend, worrying about you! It’s about you never being honest with me!

-Tell me when have I ever been dishonest with you, Maya?

She was left with a “you” hanging on her open mouth when the search results on her memories really came up with nothing. Zone has never been straight up dishonest with her. She looked around, as if the answers would come up in a passing car or in the shop’s windows.

He hadn’t been dishonest....

-You… weren’t totally honest. You never told me you knew Amy Nibel. You never told me about much.

-But did you ask?

It was Maya’s turn to cross her arms, staring at her feet. No, she hadn’t… She thought she knew. 

-Anyway, be free to do whatever you wish, Maya. God forbid if my machinations keep on ruining your night.

He tipped his head and turned on his heels. She closed the distance between them, grabbing his arm. Zone didn’t look back, but kept waiting.

-It’s not really ruined. It was… 

What she could say? Sorry, Zone. In my mind things were wildly different you see. Tonight I was supposed to show you a whole new world where people were worthy enough to be trusted and…

-It’ll be our last weekend here- she finally says- We’ll only see each other now next year, and who knows how our schedules will be then… I want to make it count.

Zone turns to face her.

-Does it matter to you, Maya? Or are you just being your ole apologetic self?

-I care about you, Zone. 

The grip on his arm loosens, her hand slips into his own. It looks like they are doing an uncertain handshake, it makes her smile a bit. She’s holding onto his palm, and Zone puts his other hand over hers. 

-You’re hard to care about, and you’re a goddamn unreadable bastard, but still… You were right, I never asked. I assumed I knew everything about you. I’m sorry for that. I am still hurt for what happened, though I understand how it might not make sense to you.

She took a deep breath and finally looked into his eyes. He seemed unsure of what to make of her words. As it happened many times throughout their weird, patched up relationship, they stood in silence. 

-Come on, Maya. I know a place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye, this is a date! 
> 
> Amy Nibel is the name me and a friend gave to Goddess of Light, inside joke I guess? Hope it works  
> and the sugar momma thing... if you seen SSX, it's a joke that writes itself, c'mon


	6. Chapter 6

She had passed by the burger and pub joint many times, always making a mental note to go there someday, but finally, in the most unexpected of ways, she was sitting at one of its galaxy themed tables, sipping a cold beer, waiting to see if Zone could beat her newly established record at the Galaxy Railways arcade. 

Maya grinned when he slapped the side of the machine and turned to her with furrowed brows.

-I told ya I won my neighborhood’s championship!

-As if! I grew up playing this shit, I’m just hungry and not drunk enough. 

He slid back to his seat, finishing his drink and waving to the waitress for another. She only had two beers, but Zone had drowned already five, and showed no sign of being even slightly altered. Maya’s mind brought back Harlock’s talk of how he and Zone had gotten drunk, argued and almost punched each other… How many beers did it took?? Was Zone even drunk?

Well, she had determined herself to find out more about the whole case sitting across the table.

-Let me ask you something, though… Harlock told me the both of you had a bit of a…

-Fight? Yes. I recall… Some of it, at least.

-Why would you fight Harlock?

-I can’t stand his type, that’s all.

-What could you possibly mean? Harlock’s one of the best people I have ever known.

He hardly gulped down his beer.

- _Sir_ Francis Harlock is unbearable, and if he’s good to you, then good for you. I wanted to see Sir Francis Harlock standing so high and mighty if he had gone through what most of us had.

-You truly do not know him, then! It’s perfectly possible for people to have gone through pains and not come out of their ordeals with the same views as yours.

He scoffed, cleaning out the small, bright yellow sauce bowl with the remnants of fries.

-I certainly regret not having punched his teeth in. 

-Zone!

-You wanted truth.

-So you two just started exchanging insults on a back alley because you've had enough of his “high and mighty” presence, whatever the hell you mean by that?

-Now that you mention, the back alley is just a couple blocks away from here… But no. We fought because he harshly criticized a project of mine, even if he has nothing to do with engineering ---

-Harlock’s going to become a pilot, you know. 

-Is he an engineer? No, I don’t think so. I told him to stick his criticism where the sun doesn't shine and it all becomes quite blurry from there on.

If Maya had been drinking, now it would have been the time to almost spit it.

-So if someone criticizes you they oughta be ready for a punch?

-Yes- he chuckled- No, not if they know what they are talking about.

-You’re missing the point, Zone! People can criticize you without it being a personal attack on your whole existence! They can criticize because they care and want to see you do better! Besides, he didn’t criticize you. He criticized your project!

-If it’s a critique of my talents, then it’s a critique of me, _personally_ \- he put down the bottle hard- It's all I have!

Standing by their table was the young freckle faced waitress assigned to their table, bringing fries replenishment and another beer for Zone. She nodded to them, opened a yellow smile, quickly cleaning their table and excusing herself.

-Let’s forget this. I don’t even recall why the hell he grabbed me for- Zone shrugged.

-He grabbed you?

-Yes, whatever the hell I said, pissed him off enough. We were both passed our limit, I think.

-You don’t remember?

-No, I don’t.

She dipped the fries in the sauce he had recommended earlier. Sour, but not bad.

-You want something else to eat?

-I’m fine so far…

-I’ll buy another beer, I think.

-Not wanting to criticize you and risk getting my mug punched, but you might’ve had your fill, Zone.

-I’d never punch you, Maya, or any other woman for that matter- he showed off his pinkie, which Maya had never realized was slightly offset compared to the other fingers- My grandma taught me, with a Bible to the hand, when I pinched the neighboring girl while we were playing.

Maya put her hand over her mouth. Zone seemed to find the fact his grandmother broke his finger quite funny.

-Well, I never touched another woman… Like that, at least.

-I don’t think your finger needed to be broken, Zone. Nor that it’s a healthy thing to do to a child.

-Question her, not me. I was what? Nine? Ten? Doesn’t matter anymore. She didn’t mean it anyway.

But she knew it mattered. It was psychology 101, and she remembered more than enough. Hell, any slightly well read person could tell you that whatever done upon a child would be their burden for the rest of their lives. 

What a terribly confusing night. She had set out to show Zone a good time, had the tables turn on her, got her ego hurt, then her feelings challenged, now she was sitting on a thematic funny joint listening to a slightly drunk Zone -now she realized he had crossed his tipping line- open up about his abusive childhood and all underlying issues that came with it. Where in the name of God was Maya tying her mule? Why wasn’t she leaving?

-I think you’re right, I had my fair share tonight. It was supposed to be your great farewell.

- _Our_ great farewell.

Sour, but not bad.

-Well, beats any hour long recording of a man weeping at a wall. 

-You’re so mean- she giggled, though she knew there was at least one movie about a middle aged professor having an outbreak inside his apartment, and the whole movie was shot inside the goddamn room.

She suspected Zone knew as well. Maya wondered how many such movies he may have seen with the illustrious Miss Nibel at her theater. Then she remembered his grandmother… What were the implications? 

She asked for one last beer.

-To round it up, yes? Want to share it with me?

-I guess sharing won’t hurt.

When the bill arrived, Maya was caught up in internal panic as she remembered the measly ten bucks in her purse. She could indulge in her credit card… this time…

-Here- Zone had already grabbed the money from his wallet- Claire, right? Something for you.

The girl’s freckles seemed to beam. She thanked them profusely.

-You know, I’d have liked to at least know if I could pay it---

-Thirty five bucks.

-Oh, well then why didn’t you---

-I had it in me, and it was my idea, so why not?

-I thought tonight was my idea.

-The amateur circle jerk night was your idea, so if we stayed you’d have to pay me at least a M&Ms. But this was mine, so I pay for it.

-It doesn’t hurt to ask the other person.

-Well, if it really bothers you that much, buy me something nice for Christmas.

As they left, Zone pulled his sleeve. An outdated but still charming wristwatch marked 00:40.

-Do you want me to accompany you back to your place?

-Isn’t it too far from yours?

-I can handle.

It was much colder now, with harsh winds, and Maya found herself closer and closer to Zone, who put his arm around her shoulders. She sighed, thankful for the extra warmth. He wasn’t using Light Blue tonight, but a much stronger fragrance, though still very… soft.

-I can never get used to how cold it gets around this time.

-Not my favorite weather either, but I have been through worse. Want my coat?

-No, its alright. I can take it. 

-Am I enough for now?- he smirked.

Maya considered it for a moment, remembering his small outburst at the table.

-You are more than enough, Zone. And you’re more than your talents, you know.

-Hm?

-You can always become a better person, you can always become a better professional---

-What do you kno---

-But it doesn’t mean you are bad right now. It doesn’t mean you aren’t enough. It just something that goes for almost everyone. That we can always strive for better, but that we are, at the same time, enough as it is. 

Zone stopped to stare at her for a while, be stared back, though he didn’t let go of her. They went silent for a good portion of the walk back to her dorm. She wondered if he was actually reflecting upon her words, if this time he had heard her. The prolonged silence seemed to answer.

-I won’t pretend whatever you said made sense, but I appreciate the thought.

-Hopefully.

Maya could see a few room’s lights on, but none from Maetel or Emeraldas’ rooms. So they could be out or already asleep. She prayed for any of those. 

-I trust you can find your way from here?

-I just might. Thanks, Zone. 

-You’re always welcome to The Event Horizon Space Bar.

-Sure, I have to come back to keep defending my record.

-You’ll have a surprise next time, I assure you. 

-You wish.

She was supposed to have said her goodbyes, thank him for the night, untangle themselves, let him be on his merry way and she’d go up to hers. But something kept Maya there, in his embrace, lost in his warmth and nice perfume with thoughts that she wouldn’t allow any other day. Then why today? And right now? She didn’t flinch while he caressed her face, and parted her lips welcoming to his own. Maya enjoyed it much more consciously this time, giving herself some respite to let him satisfy her needs. Maybe this was all there was to it. She needed someone, and Zone happened to be there. He showed initiative, he took some action, he wasn’t bound by Harlock’s painstakingly slow courting rituals…

Damn, Harlock… He had sent her a nice message the other day, planning to see her during Christmas break. 

Zone got her against the wall, and the thoughts of Harlock were shaken out of her by the way Zone’s fine hands anxiously looked for more skin. He mischievously held her wrists above her head, grinning.

-How do you feel about this sort of entrapment, Maya?

She rolled her eyes. They shared gentler kisses before she finally gathered her wits to break loose from him.

-It’s really best if we… If we stop for now.

-You sure?

-I’m tired, you’re tired, its best if we go to sleep and take our minds out of the gutter.

-Oh, and what were you thinking that made you so afraid of some innocent kissing under the mistletoe, Maya?

Besides fantasizing on how would she sneak Zone in and out of her room and not make any noise, Maya was thinking on how deeper this would go. All the many implications of a serious relationship, how would her friends see it, how would she manage the inevitable clashes that would arise, if it were worth to challenge it all for someone as complicated as Zone… If it was worth throwing away her current standing with Harlock… Sure, she could treat it as a one night stand, a relief for stress, but she knew it wasn’t that simple. Not for her. 

Not for them.

She truly didn’t want to mess things up even more with him.

-Good night, Zone. I’ll pay back, don’t you worry.

-Don’t be silly, Maya. Have a good night, too. And Happy Holidays.

He kisses her forehead.

-You too, but we’ll keep in touch alright? 

-I’ll do my best.

She goes up the steps towards the entrance, but doesn't immediately goes in. Zone is standing in the corner, looking for something inside his coat, until he takes out a pack of Strikes. She sees him light up a cigarette and turning to her. He waves goodbye and disappears around the corner.

 

_You are more than enough, Zone._

He drags his feet back to his room, devoid of any joy or triumph that he should have felt out of their little make out session. To be honest, he was relieved Maya didn’t want to take it further, into her bed. Zone could only stand Dunba’s apathetic company right now.

_You’re more than your talents._

He was picking his fourth cigarette. Her words, spoken with such sweetness and care, on repeat on his mind. He never felt more loved, or comforted, or cared about… Genuinely cared about, not just as a duty, a burden or in the expectation of some sort of payment. Maya was just being nice to him, worried about him… What in the hell was going on?

When has the fisherman ever been hooked by the fish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is it???? there is more written though idk if its worth posting at their current state lol

**Author's Note:**

> Started this to piss off a friend and there we are. If anyone ever cares to read this, comments appreciated. Yes, there is more to come.


End file.
